Nearly losing it
by nymphondratonks
Summary: A short oneshot about the battle for Hogwarts. HG RHR My first one shot.. PLEASE be nice..


AN: well I was feeling sad today, so here is a short and sad one-shot. I've never written a one shot before, so be kind.

Ginny was looking out over the lake at Hogwarts. She could tell something bad was going to happen, and it was going to be soon. She heard someone come up behind her, and knew who it was before she turned around.

Harry stood, just staring at her. She looked away, not wanting to talk to him. "Ginny, please talk to me." he pleaded. "I told you why we can't be together." She shook her head.

"You told me why, Harry, but that's just not good enough. I'm fighting beside you whether we're together or not. Something bad is coming. I know it." she turned around to face him. "And I'll be helping you fight. Harry, you can't let him control your life. This is what he wants; to make you unhappy; to make you weak."

Harry knew she was right, and sat down beside her. "Ginny. You don't understand. If he had you, I would do anything to save you. Anything…" he gazed out over the lake.

Ginny was tearing up, but didn't want to let Harry know it. She didn't know what to say. "Ginny. Just please understand. Please stay safe." She shook her head. "I'm fighting with you whether you like it or not and I'll always love you whether you like it or not. You should just accept it, so we can be together."

All was silent for a minute. Ginny looked upon him with pleading eyes. She could tell he was thinking. Suddenly, they saw a huge explosion at the edge of Hogwart's grounds. Some one had broken through the wards. They could see hundreds of figures in black filing in. "Go-" Harry said in a deep, dangerous voice. "Go inside and keep safe."

Ginny shook her head. "You don't listen, do you, Harry? I'm staying." he knew he could not change her mind. People were already beginning to come outside and prepare for battle. Harry didn't see how they could possibly make it through alive without Dumbledore. Ginny moved closer to him.

"I have to go find him." he told her

"I know you do. I'm coming with you." she insisted. "Us too." came a voice from behind him. Neville, Ron, and Hermione were standing there with their wands drawn.

Suddenly, the death eaters were upon them, and Harry tried to remember all of his training. He began firing off spells as fast as he could, and knew that the others were doing the same. Members from the Order soon found their way into the battle.

And then he saw him; walking casually up with a horrible look on his face.

"So we meet again, Potter." came the cold voice of Lord Voldemort. "I'll kill you slowly and painfully. But first… perhaps _her._" he said, drawing his wand on Ginny. Harry stood in front of her. "Move aside Potter." Voldemort said in a bored voice. "Ok fine- have it your way. Ahh- yes-" he said, selecting his target, "_Avada Kedavra."_

4 friends watched as he fell. Ginny screamed. "NO!" Hermione had to hold her back. "We still have to finish this fight Ginny." Slowly, Ginny nodded and backed away from Neville's body. Harry was heartbroken; and furious. With all of the strength he could muster, he yelled the killing curse; which Voldemort easily dodged.

"Not quite up to scratch, Potter." he said, laughing." Perhaps, the mud blood next. This time, it wont be so quick and painless though." The blood drained from Hermione's face.

Harry heard him yell the bludgeoning spell at Hermione. While Voldemort was distracted, Harry once again yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" This time though, it hit him directly in the chest, and he fell onto the ground; dead.

An Eerie silence fell over the battle field, and Harry, drained of power, fell onto the ground as well.

Ginny ran over to him. "Harry." she said, smiling, but it soon faded, seeing that he wasn't moving. "Harry?" she said, shaking him..

Ron leaned over him to feel for a pulse. He looked solemn..

"Barely a pulse." He said, his voice shaking. "I'll levitate Hermione up. She isn't in great condition." He said, a few tears running down his face. We'll have to leave Neville for now. You take Harry." She nodded, tears also running down her face.

As quickly as they could, they brought them up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey gasped and ran over to tend to them. She shooed Ron and Ginny out, because the room was so crowded.

Ginny cried into Ron's shoulder. "I told him- what if he dies now and I'll never see him again? I'll never know how he really felt." Ron was crying as well.

"I never told her." he said simply. "She may never know now."

They both sat in silence for hours. Madam Pomfrey finally came out. "You can go in now." she said. They jumped up out of they're chairs and ran over to see them.

Harry and Hermione were sitting up in bed, smiling. Ron rushed over to Hermione, and Ginny smiled, knowing what he was about to tell her. She felt Harry's eyes on her.

"I told you I'd fight with you no matter what." she said. He nodded and gestured for her to come and sit by him. He held her hands. "Forgive me Ginny." she nodded, unable to speak. "I love you."

AN: I know, pretty lame, right? But I was in the mood to write so.. Yeah. I just can't believe I killed Neville! I feel horrible! I love Neville.. Can you tell I wasn't in a great mood today?

Review and Please be nice….. I don't like flames.


End file.
